mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Katrina the Rich Girl
Welcome to Welcomeville (Katrina's Talk Page!!!) Welcome to Welcomeville (Katrina's Talk Page!!!) Here in Welcomeville we believe that this is a free country but of course, we have rules: #Use propper language, no curse words and no bad words. Also, use propper grammar please! #Sign your messages, please sign your messages so I know who I can reply to. Use three of these things (~) or click the signature button on the top osf the page. You may also use a word bubble if you have one. #Don't expect me to reply right away, I am pretty active but sometimes I can't reply to you the second you send it (Figure of Speech.) Thanks and have an awesome (or at least close to awesome) day! Hey, 'sup? |} Welcome! Hi. Conversation Continued Your MySims Agents Icon You're welcome. I'm too lazy to use a word bubble right now. Sumaes01 01:32, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Teh Worded Bubbles RE: Happy Father's Day. You Own Skyheroes?? In the Games I own section on your user page, Why does it say you have MySims Skyheroes?? It hasn't been realeased yet!Corey785 12:59, June 20, 2010 (UTC) "Articles Bubble-Thing" RE: OMG. AHA! And it comes out as- ((Sorry I couldn't get the time on there.))}} RE: DONE. RE: Redone. Hello :o So you really are rich? I'm a bit rich cuz I own so many game consoles and my parents buy a lot of fancy stuff. The chandeliers all over my house are pretty and expensive too. Though, we're in a debt of a million pesos cuz of our car and house (which is pretty too). It's ironic how my dad is a brain surgeon but he hardly gets paid, but, hey, alot of people in the Philippines are poor. I always see people in rags selling stuff on the street.}} Sky is in da' house! }} }} }} }} MySims Games Personas Hello Perry the Pineapple Perry the Pineapple angry.jpg Perry the Pineapple sad.jpg Perry the Pineapple crying.jpg Perry the Pineapple sleeping.jpg Moonphase }} Crazy Philippines...}} Your show! }} Icon and sim The Reward of friendship PS, you can use the picture of sage on my word bubble or type this in the search bar: Sage.png. Thankyou!PSS, What do you want me to use as your picture on my friend list, that picture I made for you?}} Bubble Thing Like maybe the full version of the screenshot?}} }} Your Buddy List As for the picture, you can use my Mood Bubble picture (either my default mood or happy mood picture.)}} Sim Request Icon Question Hi Katrina, it's TDRaichu. I got the message about the sim icon, and you missed one crutial thing: the original icon. Do you have a specific sim you want me to start with? I took a good look at your sim persona, and I was thinking Shirley, but do you want a different sim? AGENT AHCONS Hi. MySims Agents Pic Ad }} OMG ICON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAJOR EXCLAMATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!hi Perry pic Request DOCUMENTARY Cool idea }} Can you add the logo to your show please? May I use.. Glee }} Sorry if Ima sounding kinda, stalkish, I am just very borde though.}} So, um, that's what is really happening to meh.}} Well, anyways, here are teh answers: *1.) What kinda gift is that? An iPod for a picture? *2.) I flew through a thunderstorm on my way back. And yes, it was. Teh plane was verah shakey. *3.) Thank you. Rosalina is my second favoirte video game character. My first is Samus Aran. *4.) Mulan, definaltly. My second favorite is Lilo & Stich. My favorite Disney Character is Stich. *5.) No, I do not own an iPod. I really really really really really reeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllyyyy want an iPad though. *6.) Hehehe... Coach. *7.) Metroid (franchise), The Legend of Zelda (franchise), and Super Mario Bros. (franschise). I also liked Sonic the Hedgehog, but only when it was a side-scroller. *8.) Oh boy... }} Strangely, I didn't realise you gave me a message intill I looked through my talk page and scrolled down for some reason. <--- Don't evah use this Smiley. It be-eth addicting. I forgot, I like The Sims (franchise) and of course, MySims (franchise).}} Portrait OMG Racing Portal }} Re: Headings. About the Portrait Cool! ='MAYOR ZAIN: YEH OK, I'VE ON MYSIMS FANON A WHILE! AND I AM AN EMPLOYEE, MY SHOW... CAMP OUT 101 IS ON THERE!'= Okk... MAYOR ZAIN: GO ON FANON AND GO TO MY USER PAGES... AFTER THE USER:MAYOR ZAIN... TYPE IN '/ZAIN GAME PRODUCTIONS' THERE! Boom. It's from a dispatch mission, though.}} Perry T.Pineapple My Firey Smilie of Furey will Haunt your Tag foreveh!!! }} Friends! I'll use the picture of you by the podium}} Re: A Quest Of A Request. o.o Katrina the Rich Girl...... IS YOUR NAME1!! }} Hiya! }} Reveal! }} cowing121 you got tag but before you try to tag me i will eat you if you do! }}}} Star DONT MAKE ME USE MY MOON POWERS ON U Mistake on Da Family Tree! Rainbow frog sticks. }} LKLKLKLK }} Thanks!! I'm gonna be offline now because im going to some fancy restaurant }} I need to tell you something. }} Huh? }} Your Wiki Thingy }} Bubble Request to get it type }} Out in the woods Comics }} meep... }} I saw shakira's house!!! (Really! I did while I was on a boat tour around Miami) Anyway Hi, Katrinagirl, do you happen to own MySims PC? If you do, can you go online and add meh! Meh persona is Zain! WHat be yours! I am going online teh game now!!! Mayor Zain 14:33, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Again! I saw Madonna's House! REALLY TRUE!!!!!!!!!!! I know! eBay is crazy! I ordered a tin of playing cards and said 3-4 days, they took a month! They are such rip-offs! My friend had a problem with eBay! He ordered something for his sister's birthday, eBay did NOT send him the gift! They are rip-offs! Hope you get it soon! Did you say Happy B/Day to Hippychick yet! I did! She never replied! Mayor Zain 19:04, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Phlippindangerz }} }} I'm a witch, Katrina...}} Oops... (Goth Boy's RP) SURPRISE! Stuffety Stuff